RNA primers for initiation of DNA chains in discontinuous synthesis in mammalian cells have been demonstrated and will be further characterized. The consequences of "misincorporation" of dUMP into mammalian DNA in vitro and in vivo will be explored further. An in vitro system for study of parvovirus H-1 DNA synthesis has been developed and will be used to study the participating components and events of mammalian DNA synthesis.